La Princesa y el Magi
by Sasha545
Summary: Kougyoku y Judar comparten una extraña relación. El magi parece deleitarse con el sufrimiento de la princesa, y aún así, cuando la mira a los ojos, pareciera ser que no pudiera dejar de hacerlo. Las cosas entre ellos cambiarán ahora que son casi adultos y que ella ha sido comprometida en matrimonio. JudarxKougyoku - JuKou
1. Chapter 1

_A continuación intentaré escribir 30 Oneshots con diferentes temáticas. Ninguno de ellos estará relacionado con el otro.  
La pareja de este desafío es Judar y Kougyoku Ren, mi OTP de Magi 3 _

_Espero que les guste y si no han visto o leído Magi, lo recomiendo enormemente._

* * *

**LA PRINCESA Y EL MAGI**

_30 Oneshots Desafío OTP Magi _

๑

๑

๑

* * *

**I**

**SABOR A MELOCOTONES**

* * *

๑

๑

๑

Kougyoku no era el tipo de joven que espiaba, ¡claro que no! ¡Eso no era apropiado para una señorita como ella! Las princesas no debían actuar de forma indecorosa.

—o eso se decía a sí misma, a pesar de que lo hacía todo el tiempo—

Espiaba a Kouen cada vez que podía, escondiéndose detrás de las paredes, observando su grandeza en silencio. Se irritaba si Hakurei se acercaba demasiado a él y le gustaba en especial observar sus facciones de concentración cuando el pelirrojo se hundía en la lectura; se conmovía ante la elegancia con la cual movía las páginas y sus ojos se afilaban cuando llegaba a un pasaje especialmente interesante para él. Definitivamente, su hermano mayor era la persona que más admiraba (junto con el rey Sinbad, claro).

También curioseaba cuando veía al resto de sus hermanas jugueteando en los jardines imperiales, abanicándose, comiendo uvas, disfrutando de la vida en palacio a cuyas reuniones nunca era invitada. La mayoría de ellas ya se había casado y eran grandes señoras en países distantes, pero cuando se reunían las que aún quedaban solteras, se sentaban a discutir sobre futuros compromisos en matrimonio con importantes reyes extranjeros, sobre los chismes que corrían en el palacio y se dedicaban a difamar a las concubinas de sus hermanos mayores. No le molestaba que la excluyeran de esas banalidades. Había aprendido a vivir siendo apartada del resto desde que había hecho su entrada a palacio. Después de todo, a diferencia del resto de sus hermanos, su madre era una prostituta y a ella la habían comprometido con el asqueroso rey de Balbadd. Gracias a todos los dioses aquello no se había concretado. Ser la esposa de un hombre que lucía como un cerdo habría acabado con su deseo de vivir.

A veces miraba a lo lejos como Kouha se divertía con su pequeño séquito, dejándose amar y mimar por todo el circo de anormales que se le había pegado desde hacía un tiempo. Se sentía completamente intrigada por la relación que llevaba con Koumei y hubiese deseado poder formar parte de ese trato tan estrecho entre ambos. Lo envidiaba más que a nadie, pues a pesar de que todos decían que su madre había perdido el juicio, él había encontrado amistad, lealtad y cariño en el lugar más inesperado de todos, en vez del rechazo que ella constantemente sentía. Kouha podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana y nadie esperaba nada de él. Ella ni si quiera podría haber logrado que los rechazados del imperio la consideraran digna de dirigirle la palabra.

No tenía amigos. Nunca los había tenido. En alguna ocasión había intentado que Judar lo fuese, pero él le había dicho en una forma bastante desagradable que aquello nunca sería posible. Se había acostumbrado a su soledad, a la vida con sus leales sirvientes y a espiar a aquellos que parecían más dichosos que ella.

Y ahora, mientras avanzaba lentamente aguantando la respiración por los corredores, la princesa Kougyoku Ren había encontrado a otra persona a la cual espiar: Sinbad, el Rey de Sindria.

Desde que el hombre había llegado al palacio se había hallado a sí misma observándolo atrás de los pilares, recorriendo los pasillos en la punta de sus pies y buscando cualquier contacto que pudiese tener con él. Su corazón latía con desesperación cada vez que vislumbraba esa generosa sonrisa o escuchaba su estridente risa recorrer los salones cuando bebía junto a su padre, el emperador Koutoku. Su semblante la hechizaba, su galantería la seducía y su grandeza la atraía como una polilla al fuego. Lo deseaba con una desesperación que no le permitía dormir ni entrenar en paz.

En su búsqueda por acercarse a él, se había enterado que Sinbad se hospedaba en una de las habitaciones del ala Oeste del palacio. Si tan sólo encontraba aquella en la que _su_ Rey se encontraba, podría observarlo dormir a través del cerrojo. O al menos, ese era el plan.

Ya pasaba media noche y se había deshecho de Ka Koubun diciéndole que iba a dormir. Salió por la ventana trepando por la pared hasta llegar al pasillo externo, tal como lo hacía cuando al ser niños, junto a Judar, escapaban de los deberes del palacio para jugar en el jardín. Caminaba descalza en medio de los corredores refugiándose en la oscuridad, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible; despertar a alguien habría sido tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones que no correspondía dar. Encontraría la habitación costara lo que costara, después de todo, su futura felicidad estaba en juego. Debía averiguar lo máximo posible del rey de Sindria para conseguir que se enamorara de ella antes de que volviera a su propio País. Era una misión de vida o muerte, de lo contrario su padre la obligaría a casarse con algún hombre horrible y asqueroso, tal como le había sucedido con su fracasado compromiso con el rey de Balbadd.

Iba cruzando la esquina del corredor, lista para afrontar su misión, cuando de pronto una sombra negra le saltó encima.

—¡Bu!

—¡Ahhhh! —gritó con fuerza cayéndose sentada hacia atrás mientras la sombra le tapada la boca y se lanzaba sobre ella— ¡Su-suélteme!

—Fue tan fácil asustarte —dijo aguantando la risa, destapando su boca. Conocía a la perfección esa voz infantil y estúpida—. Eres la persona más fácil de asustar en todo este palacio.

—¡N-no estaba asustada! ¡No deberías tratar a una dama así! —le susurró con fuerza empujándolo para que dejara de estar tan cerca de ella. A veces Judar era brusco, otras indiferente, pero nunca parecía notar lo incómoda que se sentía cuando se acercaba tanto… o quizás sí lo hiciera y esa fuese su razón para hacerlo en primer lugar—. Ya no somos niños Judar-chan. Ahora, soy una dama.

—No veo a ninguna dama aquí —dijo el pelinegro pellizcándole las mejillas con fuerza.

El rostro de Kougyoku se encendió con violencia, visiblemente molesta por el comentario. Judar sólo siguió riendo evitando los golpes que ella lanzaba en su contra mientras se arrastraban juntos por el suelo. Ese tipo de comportamiento entre ambos había sido bastante habitual mientras crecían, pero ahora parecía inapropiado –aunque a Judar pareciese no importarle- que una de las princesas y el Magi jugaran al perro y el gato cuando el resto dormía.

Finalmente, Judar comenzó a levitar y se puso de cabeza mirando a Kougyoku con una sonrisa astuta mientras ella se acomodaba el vestido, sentándose sobre las frías baldosas.

—¿Qué haces aquí en medio de la noche? —le preguntó molesta— Deberías estar durmiendo.

—¿Qué haces _tú _aquí? Las princesas no deberían deambular por el palacio a esta hora —dijo como si de pronto todo aquello le resultara extremadamente aburrido, volviendo al suelo para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas, una sobre la otra mientras Kougyoku intentaba componerse y arreglarse el cabello— No me digas que…

—Na-nada… —se defendió la princesa— No hago nada. Sólo no podía dormir y pensé que caminar me ayudaría a…

—Estás buscando a ese Rey idiota, ¿verdad? —la cuestionó con suspicacia— Eres tan transparente.

—N-no es un idiota —alegó molesta—. El Rey Sinbad es galante y gentil.

—¿Galante? —Judar subió una ceja rodando los ojos, se notaba que esa conversación ya estaba hartándolo. Solía aburrirse muy rápido cuando hablaba con ella— Créeme, ese sujeto es todo, menos galante. Lo he visto cenar con decenas de mujeres a su alrededor sin si quiera recordar sus nombres al día siguiente y eructar el abecedario completo mientras se limpiaba las uñas de los pies con una daga. Además, ¿quién querría ser galante con una vieja amargada como tú? Ni si quiera alguien tan idiota como Sinbad perdería su tiempo contigo.

—¡No soy vieja! —Y no lo era. Apenas había cumplido diecisiete años.

—Claro que lo eres —dijo Judar con una enorme sonrisa—. Solterona, vieja y amargada. Y seguirás siendo solterona, vieja y amargada el resto de tu vida. Dudo que cualquiera con un poco de razonamiento y buen gusto te vaya a desear.

El Magi se paró rápidamente después de golpear la campanilla de la aguja de cabello de Kougyoku con el dedo índice. Con la tenue luz de las antorchas que colgaban de la pared, la princesa se dio cuenta que Judar le sacaba la lengua.

Apretó los puños completamente fastidiada. El pelinegro tenía la habilidad de ponerla de muy mal humor o alegrarle el día. Pero en esta ocasión estaba siendo especialmente cruel y no era común que así lo fuera. Al menos no con ella. Le hizo pensar de inmediato que había hecho algo para ofenderlo o molestarlo, pues de lo contrario no se habría estado dedicando a insultarla de esa forma y mucho menos a intentar lastimarla diciendo que siempre estaría sola.

—El rey Sinbad dijo que nos veríamos cuando visitara el palacio en nuestro encuentro en Balbadd.

—Y aún así, no ha pedido una audiencia contigo —dijo Judar con media sonrisa en su rostro— Extraño, ¿no crees?

—Es porque ha estado ocupado en sus reuniones con Otou-sama…

—O porque simplemente, no le importas lo suficiente como para querer verte.

Lo peor de todo, era que Judar tenía razón.

—Déjame en paz —dijo Kougyoku resistiendo el deseo de llorar.

Se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia su habitación sin voltearse a pesar de que sabía que Judar la estaba siguiendo unos pasos más atrás. Era inusual que lo estuviese haciendo. Cuando discutían de esa forma, el pelinegro reía y desaparecía de su vista, dejándola siempre con las palabras a medio decir y con la clara frustración de estar lidiando con alguien que no la tomaba realmente en serio. Así era Judar. A pesar de que ya se había convertido en un hombre seguía actuando como un niño aburrido y caprichoso, que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que torturar la vida de aquellos que lo rodeaban. En esa ocasión, ella parecía ser su objeto para divertirse y no le daría el gusto de que la viera alterada por su falta de educación y modales.

Justo cuando estuvo frente a su puerta decidió que ya había tenido suficiente y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose casi cara a cara con el joven.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? —le preguntó molesta— ¿Vas a acusarme o algo así? ¿Vas a seguir insultándome? ¿Me vas a decir vieja? —abrió la puerta de su habitación dando un paso hacia dentro— No estoy de humor para tus juegos. Ahora soy una señorita y me debo comportar como tal para que Sinbad-sama se fije en mí y nos podamos casar. Seré la reina de Sindria junto a él y no puedo darme el lujo de seguir perdiendo el tiempo con tus niñerías y con tus…

Las manos de Judar se posaron rápidamente sobre los hombros de Kougyoku mientras ella hablaba. La miró fijamente al rostro con seriedad y antes de que pudiese terminar lo que decía un par de labios callaron los suyos.

En un comienzo la joven no supo cómo reaccionar o qué hacer, sino que simplemente se quedó paralizada hasta que los labios de Judar se retiraron con la misma brusquedad con que había silenciado los suyos.

—¿Qué crees que estás…?

Nuevamente el Magi la hizo callar con un beso, apegando por completo su torso contra el de ella, tomándola por la cintura y tirándolo hacia su cuerpo. Esta vez su lengua le separó los labios y se introdujo demandante dentro de su boca, succionando, acariciando y rozando sus propios labios como si no fuese una princesa, sino una mujerzuela a la cual le había pagado para saciar su instinto.

No obstante, a diferencia de la vez anterior, Kougyoku lo empujó con fuerza y una bofetada le dio vuelta el rostro. Ella no era el tipo de mujer que permitiese que un hombre le faltara el respeto de esa manera.

—¿Pero qué rayos sucede contigo? —demandó de él, volviéndolo a empujar con fuerza, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las mejillas enrojecidas por la rabia que comenzaba a sentir— ¿Perdiste la razón? ¡Respóndeme! ¿Qué es lo que crees que hacías?

—Nada —respondió Judar con frialdad, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Entonces por qué hiciste eso? —le preguntó nuevamente frunciendo los labios, llevando sus dedos sobre la boca. Aún podía sentir la saliva de Judar sobre su piel. Tenía un extraño sabor dulce… como melocotones.

—¿Qué más da? —respondió Judar, sonriendo como si realmente no le importara y todo aquello fuese una exageración por parte de Kougyoku— Sólo lo hice y ya. No tiene mayor importancia.

—La tiene para mí —exclamó Kougyoku, observando como Judar se daba la vuelta con las manos sobre la nuca y comenzaba a caminar. La dejaba como siempre con las palabras a medio decir, sin tomarla en cuenta. Estaba harta de que siempre le hiciera eso. No le permitiría que se fuera sin que le diera una explicación de su comportamiento— ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Judar!

—Sólo quería que te callaras de una vez —respondió fastidiado perdiéndose por el pasillo sin mirar atrás o prestarle atención a Kougyoku.

La joven lo observó realmente molesta, maldiciéndolo mentalmente. Detestaba que su primer beso hubiese sido robado por alguien tan irritante como Judar... pero detestaba aún más, que no le hubiese molestado realmente ese sabor dulce sobre sus labios.


	2. Chapter 2

**LA PRINCESA Y EL MAGI**

_30 Oneshots Desafío OTP Magi_

๑

๑

๑

* * *

**II**

**PROTEGIENDO ALGO FRÁGIL**

* * *

๑

๑

๑

—¿Qué haces?

La voz curiosa de Judar la sacó de sus pensamientos. De todas las personas con que podía encontrarse en el palacio, era precisamente él quien debía verla en ese momento que se sentía tan miserable.

—Nada —respondió Kougyoku, pasando a un lado del magi y siguiendo su camino.

Usualmente era bastante más amigable con Judar, no obstante, después de escuchar de parte de su hermano mayor, Kouen, que las negociaciones para que se desposara estaban finalizando, se sentía extrañamente nerviosa y hasta triste. Su pecho estaba apretado y su estómago era un nido de mariposas que revoloteaban de un lado a otro haciéndola querer vomitar… ¿Así se habría sentido su madre cuando era vendida para satisfacer a su padre?

_No es bueno pensar en eso…_ —se recordó a sí misma, intentando dejar atrás todo recuerdo de su pasado y de la cortesana que le había dado a luz. Aquella mujer cuya gran sonrisa recordaba como un sueño de verano sólo había resultado ser una prostituta de los barrios bajos de la ciudad. Una princesa no debía recordar su vida con alguien de tan baja cuna.

—¿Sucede algo, solterona? —le preguntó Judar siguiéndola despreocupadamente con sus manos en la nuca.

Había pasado tanto tiempo enamorada de Sinbad, añorándolo en silencio, rezando para que fuese él quien la reclamara como suya. Pensó que el rey de Sindria iba a pedir su mano, pero aquello nunca había sucedido y ya bordeaba los veinte años. No podía seguir soltera y su hermano lo había dejado muy en claro. Se casaría ese otoño y no sería con Sinbad.

—Te he dicho muchas veces que dejes de llamarme así —respondió Kougyoku con algo de seriedad.

Su tono de voz era muy distinto al que normalmente usaba cuando Judar la molestaba. Si aquello ocurría, sus respuestas eran exasperadas y agudas, sus mejillas se enrojecían y agitaba los brazos buscando golpearlo. No obstante, en esa ocasión, sólo mantuvo la mirada al frente y siguió su camino. No tenía ánimos para sus habituales enfrentamientos en que él decía algo que la irritaba y ella chillaba que la dejara en paz.

—Te ves más amargada que de costumbre Kougyoku —dijo Judar siguiéndola; el humor oscuro de la princesa despertaba su curiosidad— ¿Acaso el rey idiota se va a casar o algo así? Te dije hace mucho que ese sujeto no te tomaba en serio. Pero… ¿Quién podría tomarte en serio de cualquier forma? Ya deberías estar casada hace mucho y nadie ha pedido tu mano. Sin mencionar, que ni si quiera se te ha confiado uno de los ejércitos de subyugación. Kouen realmente debe despreciarte.

Por mucho que intentase mantenerse enfocada en sus propios asuntos, Judar tenía una habilidad innata para dar justo en sus puntos débiles. Sólo escuchar el nombre de Sinbad la hizo fruncir el ceño y apretar los labios respirando profundo, pero escuchar que su hermano mayor, aquél que tanto admiraba, la despreciaba, fue más de lo que podía soportar en silencio.

—¿No deberías estar molestando a Hakuryuu-san o a Kouha-nii? —preguntó de golpe, completamente enojada.

—Hakuryuu se unió al ejercito de subyugación del norte ayer —respondió Judar sin parar de seguirla—, y Kouha está en el consejo de guerra con Koumei.

—¿Sólo porque ellos no están en el palacio me estás molestando? —preguntó Kougyoku sintiéndose cada vez más molesta mientras tomaba el pasillo hacia el jardín imperial.

—Pues… claro —respondió Judar riendo— ¿Qué otro motivo tendría para hablar con alguien como tú? No eres del todo agradable por las mañana, ¿Sabes?

Kougyoku observó a Judar de reojo mientras él reía despreocupadamente y por un momento sintió que mentía. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, a veces pensaba que Judar la seguía porque se sentía tan solo como ella en ese enorme lugar. Su miseria los unía en ese lugar oscuro y desprovisto de afecto.

Estaban solos.

Y esa soledad los había acercado como huérfanos que no tienen nada que perder. A pesar de que muchas veces Judar había dicho que nunca sería el amigo de alguien como ella, era la única persona en todo ese palacio que no tenía segundas intenciones con el Magi y sólo se había acercado a él buscado su amistad. Cualquier amistad.

Cuando se hablaban, cuando bromeaban juntos, cuando intentaba atravesarlo con su espada al perder la paciencia, cuando se escabullían en la noche para visitar la ciudad… se había acercado a él desde pequeña porque ambos no encajaban ahí. No buscaba a Judar porque desease su poder como Magi, ni porque tuviese la capacidad de hacerla una reina, sino, porque Judar estaba tan perdido como ella en esa enorme soledad. Y aunque el pelinegro pareciese no mostrar signos de que aquello lo afectara o que si quiera le importase, Kougyoku simplemente sabía que eso no era así, de lo contrario, Judar no habría buscado cada oportunidad que tenía para acercarse al resto de sus hermanos. No era sólo porque estuviese buscando un Rey, era porque Judar estaba buscando una familia.

A diferencia de ella, Judar no tenía que demostrarle nada a nadie; había nacido amado por el rukh y eso hablaba por sí mismo. Estaba en el palacio desde que era un bebé y habían cuidado de él como si se tratase de uno más de los herederos del emperador. Se había criado con todos los lujos posibles, cumpliendo cada uno de sus caprichos, siempre mimado por la emperatriz y los extraños sujetos de los cuales la mujer se rodeaba. Judar era el Magi del imperio, un mago de la creación, un sujeto con acceso ilimitado al rukh que no debía mover un dedo para fortalecer su cuerpo o su mente, pues era un elegido… era increíblemente fuerte y lo peor era que él lo sabía.

Aquello la irritaba. Ella tenía que luchar día a día para destacarse entre todas sus hermanas. Debía esforzarse para hacer que sus hermanos la escucharan e incluso había conquistado un laberinto con la intensión de volverse indispensable para el imperio Kou. Y aún así, ni si quiera podía escoger a quien amar. La única utilidad que veían en ella era su capacidad para casarse, abrir las piernas y parir niños.

—Tú tampoco eres un lecho de rosas, ¿sabes? —dijo pasando bajo uno de los sauces— No sé por qué aún sigues aquí.

—¿Dónde más iría? —preguntó Judar con curiosidad.

—¡No lo sé! —exclamó irritada— Tienes la libertad de ir donde quieras. Tienes la fuerza para crear lo que salga de tu propia imaginación… y aún así… desperdicias tu talento y tu tiempo sentado sobre los tejados comiendo melocotones. Eres un… un… ¡Idiota! —Judar la miró un tanto confundido sin comprender del todo por qué los ojos de Kougyoku se estaban llenando de lágrimas— Kouen-niisan debería haberte expulsado del palacio hace mucho tiempo. Así, podrías haber vuelto a las cloacas de donde saliste.

—Pero no lo hizo, porque a diferencia de ti, yo sí soy útil para este imperio —respondió Judar animadamente. Discutir con ella parecía ponerlo de buen humor—. Pero si algún día me mandan a las cloacas, me aseguraré de saludar a tu madre de tu parte. Todos dicen que ella aún vive allá… ¿No es ahí donde viven las putas?

Fue entonces que los pasos de Kougyoku se detuvieron y también Judar lo hizo.

Su borg se activó casi de inmediato cuando la princesa sacó su contenedor de metal de su cabello y éste se transformó en una espada que intentaba cortarlo en dos. A diferencia de otras veces, tan pronto sintió el metal frío en sus manos, supo que deseaba herir al Magi y éste se percató de ello cuando vio la forma oscura en que la joven lo observaba a través de la fina capa dorada del borg.

—¡Nunca hables de mi madre! —le gritó aplicando todo su magoi a la espada, haciendo que la barrera se trisara levemente— ¡Nunca!

Judar no dijo nada, sólo la observó con seriedad mientras ella bajaba la espada y ésta volvía a transformarse en una simple aguja de cabello.

No obstante, algo oscuro brillaba en los ojos del pelinegro, una cierta curiosidad y fascinación que antes no había estado ahí. Quizás era porque por primera vez en su vida, Judar había visto que la princesa frente a él tenía la capacidad de ser tan fuerte y decida como el resto de sus hermanos.

Kougyoku podía ser monstruosamente fuerte si se trataba de proteger aquello que era frágil para ella.


	3. Chapter 3

**LA PRINCESA Y EL MAGI**

_30 Oneshots Desafío OTP Magi_

๑

๑

๑

* * *

**III**

**LAS LÍNEAS DEL DESTINO**

๑

๑

๑

* * *

Los pasos firmes de Kouen haciendo eco en los pasillos le indicaron a Kougyoku que su hermano mayor estaba retirándose de la biblioteca por esa noche. La llama sobre el aceite se apagó con un leve soplido de parte del hombre, dejándola en completa oscuridad detrás de la pared, escondida, intentando mantenerse lo más callada posible para que no se diese cuenta de su presencia. Si Kouen la había notado, tuvo la cortesía de no decir nada para no avergonzarla.

Suspiró un tanto melancólica, deseando que su hermano le hubiese dicho alguna cosa como usualmente hacía cuando se percataba de que ella se escondía en la oscuridad, espiándolo. Había planeado decir algún comentario inteligente al mostrar su presencia, para que así él supiese que no era sólo una figura decorativa dentro del imperio, sino una mujer fuerte y capaz de liderar alguno de los ejércitos de subyugación, tal como lo hacían Kouha y el resto de sus parientes. No obstante, cada frase que formuló en su mente le pareció inadecuada para dirigirse a una persona tan digna como Kouen y antes de que se diera cuenta, la oportunidad había pasado.

Nuevamente, Kougyoku se encontraba olvidada en las sombras. En esa ocasión, el pelirrojo había preferido retirarse sin discutir nada con ella y aquello en vez de darle alivio, le provocó una extraña melancolía.

_Quizás su lectura hoy fue muy interesante y no me notó… _—pensó mirando fijamente las refinadas baldosas sobre las que estaba parada cuyos intrigantes patrones apenas se notaban en la oscuridad.

Ya era cerca de media noche. Seguramente todos en el palacio dormían o se disponían a hacerlo. Ese también debió haber sido su destino, pero en vez de darse la media vuelta para seguir a Kouen a descansar, la princesa Kougyoku se adentró sigilosamente hacia la mesa en donde estaban desparramados los libros y pergaminos antiguos que su hermano mayor había estado leyendo.

Prendió una de las lámparas de aceite con cuidado y la tomó entre sus manos, acercándola hacia los pergaminos y escritos sobre la mesa. Había algunos mapas, ciertas anotaciones que Kouen había estado leyendo pero en medio de todo divisó un libro cerrado que llamó su atención.

—¿Escritos en Toran? —murmuró curiosa tomando asiento, mirando para todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie la observase.

Sus ojos se posaron en el grueso libro. Lucía algo antiguo y desgarrado por el pasar del tiempo y algunas de sus inscripciones estaban efectivamente en la antigua y olvidada lengua toran, pero eso no impidió que con manos temblorosas lo abriera y leyera la primera página cuyo título era "_Destino de este Mundo_".

Ya casi amanecía cuando terminó de leer el primer capítulo. Se sentía completamente fascinada por aquello que tanto había capturado la atención de Kouen e intentaba asimilar todo lo leído. Si el libro estaba en lo cierto, todas las personas en ese mundo tenían un destino del cual no podían escapar, y si lo hacían, irrumpían con el flujo del gran rukh blanco.

Aquello en cierto sentido la deprimía levemente, pues si su destino ya estaba marcado desde el nacimiento, entonces, ¿Cuál era el punto de querer volverse más fuerte? Siempre sería sólo la última de la línea sucesoria; ¿Cuál era el punto de intentar cambiar su extraña forma de ser para crear amistades? Siempre todos huirían de su presencia por considerarla una persona anormal; ¿Cuál era el punto de querer volver a Sindria para estar junto a SInbad? Estaba destinada a casarse con un hombre que su hermano eligiese para ella, probablemente el próximo gobernador de Balbadd. Si su destino efectivamente ya estaba escrito, entonces, Kougyoku no tenía derecho a cuestionar si las cosas que estaban marcadas a suceder en su vida eran buenas o malas, ni tampoco tenía la oportunidad de cambiarlas y luchar por lo que _ella_ quisiese.

Suspiró un tanto triste y apagó la llama, retirándose de la biblioteca. Por algún motivo se sentía cabizbaja y levemente deprimida. Toda su vida había creído que podía hacer que las cosas mejoraran para ella si realmente se esforzaba; Ka Koboun le había enseñado eso cuando apenas era una niña. Pero, después de lo leído, comenzaba a pensar que no importaba qué hiciese, pues nunca podría escapar de lo que ya estaba escrito que ocurriría en su vida. Quizás era mejor darse por vencida de una vez y dejar que ocurriera la voluntad del destino.

Emprendió el viaje silencioso de vuelta a su habitación, pensando en cuál era el sentido de luchar y vivir, si ya todo estaba predeterminado. Sin importar lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer, el resultado sería siempre el mismo. El destino de su vida ya estaba marcado.

Miró la palma de su mano intentando aplicar lo que había estudiado en el libro sobre la lectura de las líneas de la vida, pero no encontró nada ahí qué le dijera algo importante que quisiera saber.

Caminó en silencio y melancólica hacia sus habitaciones, esperando que Ka Koubun no se hubiese percatado de su ausencia. Su guardián solía ser bastante estricto cuando se trataba del tiempo que ella debía descansar y los modales que debía seguir. Seguramente le diría algo como "_Las princesas no deben deambular solas por el palacio a cierta hora. Es inapropiado_". Se lo imaginó gritándole y sermoneándola con tanta gravedad, que inevitablemente tragó saliva un tanto nerviosa de que Ka Koubun la pudiese sorprender por los pasillos a esa hora.

Movió la puerta de su cuarto con cuidado, se quito su ropaje pesado rápidamente y se lanzó encima de la cama para cerrar los ojos. Miró por la ventana la manera en que el sol estaba adornando todo y volviendo colorido el mundo. Ahí, apenas cubierta por ropa interior, pensó en su futuro y su destino.

Suspiró hundiendo el rostro sobre la almohada para luego meter las manos bajo ésta.

Un grito se escuchó en gran parte del palacio entonces mientras Kougyoku rodaba por la cama para enredarse en las sábanas y terminar cayendo al suelo, seguido de la estruendosa risa de Judar quien flotaba sobre el mosquitero de su cama imperial.

—¡Hubieses visto tu cara! —exclamó mientras se tomaba el estómago— ¡Es demasiado divertido asustarte!

—¡Eres un idiota! —le gritó Kougyoku lanzándole la misma almohada mientras se tapaba con las sábanas, sólo para revelar que bajo ésta había un pequeño nido de gusanos que seguramente ella había tocado al acomodarse— ¡Esta vez le diré a Kouen nii-sama!

—¡Dile! —le dijo Judar mientras seguía riendo flotando en el aire— Así yo le podré decir que pasaste toda la noche leyendo sus preciados libros privados. Esos que no deja si quiera a Koumei tocar.

El rostro de Kougyoku empalideció y la risa de Judal poco a poco fue cesando, remplazándose su sonrisa divertida a una bastante siniestra, pues sabía que la tenía justo donde la quería.

Fue entonces que ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos por lo que pareció una eternidad e inevitablemente vino a la mente de Kougyoku la imagen de su último encuentro. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y se escapó de la mirada penetrante de los ojos negros de Judar recordando el beso que él le había robado y también de su altercado en el jardín. Aún recordaba el sabor de melocotones sobre los labios de Judal y lo furiosa que había estado cuando él habló de su madre.

Habían pasado varios días desde aquello. En un comienzo se alegró de que así fuera. No quería saber nada de él y de haberlo visto se habría sentido encrespada. No obstante, los días se transformaron en semanas y las semanas en meses. Judar se había ausentado del palacio en una misión a Balbadd junto con los sacerdotes de la comitiva de la emperatriz Gyokuen. De esa forma, evitó tener que enfrentar su presencia y realmente aquello la alivió.

No obstante, con el pasar de los días, comenzó a sentir una extraña melancolía cada vez que durante el postre sentía el sabor de melocotones contra sus labios al morder dichas frutas. Comenzó a extrañar la risa estridente de Judar y la manera en que siempre conseguía irritarla y también, esa extraña manera en que podía salvarla de su propio abismo cada vez que sentía que el mundo a su alrededor se cerraba en oscuridad, ahogándola, tan sólo estirando su mano y repitiéndole que ella era fuerte.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó finalmente cubriéndose un poco más con la sábana, avergonzada y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Judar subió los hombros como si no tuviese una respuesta clara y se dejó caer sobre la cama, recostándose en ella, apoyando su rostro sobre los brazos. Siguieron mirándose uno al otro, ella en el suelo en un enredo de seda, él sobre la cama sin sábanas.

—¿Qué tipo de bienvenida es esta? Y yo que venía a…

—Hace tiempo Ka Koubun te dijo que no entraras en mi cuarto, Judar-chan —movió su rostro ofendida hacia un costado— Estaba a punto de cambiarme.

A ella no le importaba que Judar la viera así, aunque claramente era inapropiado. Habían crecido juntos después de todo y se habían visto desnudos en más de una oportunidad cuando nadaban juntos en el estero al otro lado de la ciudad. Claro, eso había ocurrido cuando apenas eran niños inadaptados que no sabían donde encajar en ese palacio, ahora eran casi adultos y ese tipo de cosas era inapropiadas.

—¿Qué más da? —dijo él despreocupado y un tanto irritado— No es como si estuvieses desnuda. Usas bastante menos ropa cuando equipas a tu Djinn, solterona.

Las mejillas de Kougyoku se enrojecieron aún más. Quería volver a gritarle o arrojarle alguna cosa, sin embargo, al notar que sus mejillas también estaban levemente sonrojadas y miraba hacia el otro lado de la habitación, se preguntó si finalmente habría descubierto algo que lo hiciera sentir incómodo cuando estaba cerca de ella. No obstante, no tuvo tiempo de preguntárselo.

—¿Qué hacías husmeando en las cosas de Kouen? —le preguntó recostándose de espalda sobre la cama de Kougyoku, jugueteando levemente con la cortina del mosquitero.

—Judar-chan… —dijo con seriedad, mirando fijamente al Magi con sus enormes ojos rojizos —¿Tú…crees en el destino? Digo, en que todo en la vida de alguien está escrito y es la voluntad de un ser supremo que las cosas sean como son. Que todo lo que nos pasa, es porque así estaba predestinado a ocurrir, sin que tengamos ningún control sobre nuestras propias vidas y sin que… sin que nuestras decisiones puedan cambiar el resultado final de lo que va a ocurrir en el futuro.

Una de las cejas de Judar subió lentamente, preguntándole con la mirada qué era lo que pretendía con aquella interrogación. Era como si esperase que aquello fuese una trampa y él el blanco de ella.

—Por supuesto que no creo en el destino —respondió con firmeza, para luego observar el techo con suma seriedad—. Es algo estúpido creer que todo está planeado desde el momento en que naces y que el mundo avanza sólo por ello, en una dirección fija —su voz se volvió bastante grave, hablando apenas más fuerte que un susurro—. Yo creo mi propio destino y llevo al mundo a donde quiero que vaya. Yo muevo los hilos de mi vida. No un ser supremo que no sabe nada de mí.

Kougyoku tuvo la impresión de que todo a su alrededor tomaba tonalidades más oscuras y que las cosas paraban de moverse, como si de pronto todo se hubiese vuelto demasiado silencioso.

—¿Entonces, puede cambiar mi destino? —preguntó ella sonriendo, mirando la palma de su mano con emoción— ¿Ya no tendré que casarme con ese horrible hombre que nii-san escogió para mí?

—¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas, solterona? —le preguntó confundido e irritado.

—¡De mi matrimonio! El que se acordó —le respondió ella trazando con su dedo índice las líneas de su palma derecha— Según las líneas de mi palma, me casaré en un matrimonio arreglado con un príncipe.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué príncipe? Muéstrame —dijo un tanto curioso y molesto, mientras gateaba por la cama hasta el borde de ésta, tomando la palma de Kougyoku con algo de brusquedad— ¿Dónde está el príncipe?

Las mejillas de Kougyoku se sonrojaron con violencia cuando notó que el sostenía su mano. El roce con la piel cálida de Judar le dio escalofríos, como si alguien acabase de soplar un aliento fresco por su espalda.

Todos los vellos se su nuca se erizaron y extrañamente, sintió que el corazón comenzaba a latirle mucho más fuerte golpeando contra su pecho con una intensidad que sólo conseguía al momento de combatir.

La piel de Judar era suave y el roce con sus dedos le provocaba cosquillas. Nunca pensó que un hombre pudiese tener las manos tan suaves como ella, pero para su sorpresa, el Magi era la excepción. Seguramente se debía a que jamás en su vida había tenido que realizar nada que tomara más trabajo que levantar un laberinto y agitar esa varita que llevaba consigo. Ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír quietamente.

—¿Solterona? Te estoy hablando, ¿Dónde dice que te casarás con un príncipe? —la llamo extrañado al ver las facciones que se dibujaban en su rostro— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estas sonriendo? Estás toda roja, quizás te agarraste un resfriado por estar leyendo toda la noche en ese lugar tan húmedo y frío. Siempre haces tonterías como esa y luego te quejas de que…

—¿De qué hablas? ¡No estoy sonriendo! —quitó su mano con rapidez y se puso de pie para darle la espalda— No digas tonterías. Eres… eres muy molesto Judar-chan. Estoy perfectamente bien de salud. Estás de-delirando, ¡Ya vete de mi cuarto!

Miró por la ventana cubriéndose con las sábanas un poco más, sólo para sentir el ruido de la tela rozando con tela mientras el magi se deslizaba por las sábanas y caminaba. Suspiró aliviada, pensando que efectivamente se iría y la dejaría en paz. No obstante, al estar descalzo, sus pies apenas hacían ruido al pisar la alfombra, por lo cual Kougyoku no pudo percibir que en vez de irse, la dirección que Judal tomaba era precisamente la contraria, acercándose a su posición por la espalda.

Sus hombros se tensaron cuando lo sintió detrás de ella en silencio, pero no se movió ni dijo palabra alguna. Por el contrario, cerró los ojos, esperando que si permanecía así el tiempo suficiente, quizás podría desaparecer ante esa presencia que comenzaba a hacerla sentir demasiado pequeña.

—Entonces, quizás —dijo Judar con suavidad— Tú… — Kougyoku podía sentir el aliento del pelinegro contra su espalda desnuda—. Estas sonrojada porque… yo estoy…

—¡Kougyoku-hime! ¡Despierte! ¡Su desayuno está listo! —la voz de Ka Koubun hizo que tanto Judar como Kougyoku se encresparan y dieran un pequeño salto alejándose el uno del otro.

La jovencita ni si quiera lo pensó, sólo tomó el brazo de Judar y lo arrojó por la ventana justo un instante antes de que su guardián abriera la puerta trayendo el desayuno.

No obstante, tuvo bastante trabajo para poder explicar qué era lo que hacía un montón de gusanos en su cama.

Pasó el resto de la mañana con éstos desparramados por todo el rostro, intentando convencer a Ka Koubun que era un nuevo método de belleza que estaba probando.


	4. Chapter 4

๑

๑

๑

**IV**

**NOTICIAS INESPERADAS**

๑

๑

๑

No era para nada común que Kouen quisiera verla así como así. Por lo general era al revés, era ella quien debía pedir formalmente una audiencia con el primer príncipe del imperio y si estaba de suerte éste se la concedía. Se paraba ante él con su mejor sonrisa, intentando no sonrojar ni mostrarse nerviosa; hacía su mejor reverencia y se presentaba ante él con su título (sólo en caso de que se le hubiese olvidado quién era ella). No podía culpar a Kouen por no prestarle mucha atención, después de todo ella era la última en la línea sucesoria entre los hijos del emperador y la que menos se había logrado adaptar a la vida en el palacio Imperial durante su infancia.

—Camine erguida. No titubee —le dijo Ka Koubun mientras caminaban a la biblioteca en donde sabía Kouen la esperaba. Se paró derecha y con determinación, sólo para recibir un nuevo sermón de parte de su consejero— ¡Así no! No muestre arrogancia. Sea humilde y gentil —Kougyoku intentó relajar los hombros pero por algún motivo seguía tensa—. Flexible como la vara de un sauce, frágil como la flor de cerezo. Sea educada y muéstrese complaciente ante su excelencia.

—Sí —respondió con un suspiro. La cabeza le giraba y el estómago cosquilleaba.

Se paró frente a la puerta de la biblioteca, inhaló una última vez intentando calmarse, alisó la seda de su vestido con las manos y entró con pasos cortos y delicados hasta el lugar en el cual sabía su hermano mayor se encontraba. Ka Koubun no la siguió por algún motivo, pero pronto comprendió que seguramente Kouen quería verla a solas.

Estaba sentado entre la pila de libros y pergaminos que hacía tan sólo unas pocas noches atrás había leído. No estaba del todo consciente si su hermano sabría de ello, pero si se había percatado de que ella había leído alguna de las cosas sobre su escritorio, no se lo comunicó.

Lucía tan cansado como siempre, iluminado sólo por la luz que entraba desde una ventana a sus espaldas. Era como si llevara una carga pesada en los hombros que nadie excepto él podía ver o sentir. No obstante, Kougyoku se preguntó mientras avanzaba si llevar consigo tantas preocupaciones y responsabilidades era bueno para él.

—Buenos días, Kouen nii-sama —hizo una profunda reverencia, sonriéndole—. Me siento halagada que me haya mandado a llamar, ¿En qué puedo servirle?

Kouen la miró un momento a los ojos, como si estudiara su actitud. Su mirada era realmente penetrante y la ponía nerviosa. Era como si sólo con ello la estuviese poniendo a prueba y no podía evitar sentir que en cualquier momento perdería ese duelo.

—Toma —dijo finalmente, estirando hacia ella un pergamino.

Kougyoku estiró su mano algo titubeante y recibió el papel. Se encontraba enrollado con cuidado y amarrado con una cinta de color púrpura. Un emblema en cera sellaba su contenido, como un candado para los ojos curiosos de cualquiera. Era el símbolo de la Alianza de los Siete Mares.

—Puedes leerlo —le dijo Kouen al ver que la joven no sabía exactamente qué hacer con el pergamino—. Ha llegado esta mañana y el Emperador insistió en que te fuese comunicado cuanto antes.

—¿Su alteza imperial? —preguntó Kougyoku tragando saliva, sin creer que su propio padre se había tomado las molestias de hacer que Kouen le entregara un pergamino— ¿Ha sucedido algo? —su padre nunca le ponía la más mínima atención. Tenía la horrible sensación de que eran malas noticias.

—Son los términos que puso el Rey de Sindria para el matrimonio y el Emperador los ha aceptado —¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Sinbad había mandado una invitación a su matrimonio y Kouen le entregaba personalmente la noticia? Aquello hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta. Se sentía humillada, desolada y si no salía pronto de ahí comenzaría a llorar

—Con que Sinbad-sama finalmente se casará —dijo con una sonrisa melancólica para luego tragar saliva.

—Así es. Se casará contigo —Kouen la miraba un tanto extrañado, como si no lograse comprender la mente femenina—. Ya habíamos hablado sobre el asunto de tu impostergable compromiso con un príncipe extranjero. Pensé que te alegraría un poco más saber que su Alteza Imperial consiguió comprometerte con el hombre con el cual deseabas casarte.

Los ojos de Kougyoku se abrieron de par en par. El mundo a su alrededor se volvió blanco y el sonido de la voz de Kouen dejó de tener sentido. Era como si estuviese soñando y estaba segura de que pronto despertaría. Era imposible que ese tipo de cosas le pasaran a ella, a menos que fuese un sueño.

—Embarcarás en siete días más con una comitiva imperial en dirección a Sindria; dos chaperones que estarán contigo en todo momento, Ka Koubun y Hakuryuu. También te acompañará la legión de subyugación de la Bahía de Balbadd para protegerte de piratas. Tres galeones con sus tripulaciones serán desplegados para llevarte hasta Sindria con los honores de una princesa del Imperio de Kou. El emperador ha insistido en ello. También podrás llevar tus criadas personales para que te asistan, y se pondrá a tu disposición diez sirvientas más que se quedarán a vivir contigo en Sindria. Todo ello está explicado en los términos de su compromiso, el cual deberás leer con detenimiento cuando te retires —estaba segura que no había respirado durante más de un minuto ya, intentando digerir la noticia que estaba escuchando—. Además, a petición de Otou-sama, se te enviará el sastre imperial para confeccionar tu ajuar de novia. Llevarás a tu cuidado el contenido de la dote que le fue ofrecida al Rey de Sindria y cuando llegues, se celebrará su fiesta de compromiso con los máximos honores.

Aún no podía creerlo. Había rezado tantas noches porque algo así ocurriera, no obstante, Kouen había sido tan claro en decirle que su matrimonio no sería con Sinbad. No podía comprender qué había ocurrido para que las cosas dieran un giro tan inesperado ¡Pero que importaba! Finalmente podría casarse con el hombre que había amado desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron. Sería la esposa, la mujer, la amante, de Sinbad, Rey de Sindria, Líder de la Alianza de los Siete Mares, conquistador de Siete Laberintos, amo de siete Djinns…

—Ah… y el oráculo también irá contigo.

Todo había sido demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

— ¡Todos menos Judar-cha…el _Oráculo_! —suplicó Kougyoku con los ojos llorosos, horrorizada. Todos lo llamaban Oráculo, pero ella siempre le decía "Judar-chan". Se negaba a prestarle tantos honores a un ser tan despreciable como Judar— Me pondrá en vergüenza en cada oportunidad que tenga. Por favor nii-sama, envía a alguien más.

—No me hace la menor gracia que el Magi del Imperio esté lejos. Judar es un aliado invaluable a la hora de lograr los fines que nos hemos propuesto —dijo Kouen con seriedad—. No obstante, no hay nada que pueda hacer al respeto. Fue la propia Emperatriz quien dictaminó que Judar debía ir a Sindria contigo. No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Así fue decidido por el Consejo.

—Entiendo, Nii-sama —respondió cabizbaja, escondiéndose detrás de las largas mangas de su vestido.

No hablaron mucho más después de eso.

Durante la tarde se reunió con Hakuryuu para preguntarle sobre los preparativos del viaje y conversaron levemente sobre cuándo partirían y en qué condiciones lo harían. Al parecer, el joven deseaba poder visitar Sindria hacía bastante tiempo y se había ofrecido como voluntario de inmediato al escuchar que uno de los príncipes tendría que llevarla, subrogando al Emperador, quien últimamente no se encontraba muy bien de salud.

Por supuesto, Ka Koubun iría también, pues era su consejero desde la infancia. Él había hecho que mejorara su confianza, logrando que dejara de ser una tonta niña inadaptada en el palacio y se convirtiera en una princesa. No podía si quiera imaginar una vida en la cual Ka Koubun no estuviese con ella. Además, de alguna manera el hombre había convencido al Emperador de que lo nombrada Embajador del Imperio de Kou en Sindria e iba hacia allá con dicho cargo. Al parecer, se encargaría de negociar tratados de comercio y mantener una buena diplomacia con el recientemente formado país.

Comprendía entonces por qué Ka Koubun y Hakuryuu irían con ella, no obstante ¿Por qué Judar tenía que ir también? No concebía por qué de entre todas las personas del palacio tenía que ser precisamente él quien la acompañara en un viaje como ese.

Era bastante conocido que el Magi no se llevaba para nada bien con Sinbad, había tenido disputas con casi todos los generales de Sindria y para empeorar todo, estaba segura que aprovecharía cada oportunidad a mano para avergonzarla en frente de su futuro esposo. Judar la odiaba, por eso siempre se había negado a llamarse a sí mismo su _amigo_.

Lo único que ella había deseado toda su vida de él.

—¿Qué estoy pensando? —se preguntó mirándose al espejo, observando la aguja dorada en su cabello.

Judar no la odiaba.

La imagen de sí misma en completa soledad apareció en su mente. Estaba llorando amargamente al sentirse demasiado débil, demasiado sola, demasiado insignificante como para lograr ser reconocida por sus hermanos. Por mucho que se había esforzado, seguía sintiéndose como una extranjera en su propio hogar. Era tan sólo la hija de una cortesana de baja cuna, de aquellas mujeres que entretenían al Emperador y aquello la había aislado desde el primer momento en que comenzó a vivir en ese palacio. Siempre sola. Siempre escondida.

_¡Eres fuerte Kougyoku! _

La sonrisa de Judar fue lo que la había salvado de esa terrible soledad. Con un gesto tan simple como estirar su mano hacia ella la había salvado del borde de aquel precipicio. Aquellos ojos rojizos que tanto tiempo le habían sido un misterio le sonreían con amabilidad y confianza.

Él creía en ella.

_¡Eres fuerte Kougyoku! _

Sus labios se fruncieron en tristeza mientras bajaba el rostro con el claro deseo de llorar. No comprendía por qué de pronto se le llenaba el pecho de angustia. Debió haber sido el día más feliz de su vida, pues se casaría con alguien maravilloso; en cambio, se sentía asustada y más sola que nunca.

_Ya deja de llorar._

_¿Oye solterona podrías cerrar la boca? ¡Estoy intentando quedarme dormido!_

_Tienes un lado tierno también, solterona._

Habían conquistado un laberinto juntos.

Judar había levantado un laberinto sólo para ella: _Vinea_, el djinn de la desolación y la tristeza. El Magi había dicho que le parecía adecuado que un Djinn _amargado_ reconociera como su señora a una solterona amargada. No obstante, de todos los laberintos que Judar levantó durante esos años, había guardado al Djinn del agua para ella. Y aquello tenía un significado especial, al menos para Kougyoku; Judar era un experto en los ataques con magia de Hielo.

Para producir hielo, necesitaba agua.

Le había regalado la oportunidad de luchar junto a él. Agua y hielo, magias que se complementarían siempre. No la veía sólo como una más de los hermanos de Kouen a quienes le debía levantar un laberinto porque estaba obligado a ello, sino que había levantado aquel laberinto sin que nadie se lo pidiera.

—¿Kougyoku-hime? —la voz de Ka Koubun interrumpió sus pensamientos— El sastre imperial ha llegado para tomarle las medidas y mostrarle algunas telas.

A pesar de que una de sus actividades favoritas era precisamente elegir diseños, patrones y telas para nuevos atuendos, la información que le daba su consejero no la emocionó en lo más mínimo. Su mente estaba divagando en el laberinto en el cual había entrado junto a Judar.

—Claro. Las medidas… —susurró con melancolía poniéndose de pie— Hazlo pasar.

El sastre imperial era un pequeño hombre que caminaba un poco agachado, siempre con alfileres en su sombrero y una cinta de medir enrollada alrededor de su cintura. Se encargaba de diseñar y confeccionar las prendas más lujosas para todos los hijos del emperador, incluyéndola. Ya había sido visitada por él en varias ocasiones, pero nunca antes lo vio llegar con tantas muestras de seda.

Nuevamente, debió sentirse extasiada al ver como tres hombres arrastraban un carrito con ruedas hacia ellos, el cual contenía decenas de rollos de seda de distintos colores, texturas y diseños. En cambio, lo primero que cruzó su mente fue qué pensaría Sinbad al verla llegar a Sindria vistiendo alguna de esas sedas producidas en los campos trabajados por los esclavos del Imperio. No estaba del todo segura de que él aprobaría algo así. Después de todo, Sindria no tenía esclavos ni clases sociales superiores.

—El emperador ha sido claro que no se escatimará en gastos para su ajuar, princesa —dijo el sastre con una sonrisa un tanto codiciosa mientras comenzaba a sacar los rollos de seda del carro—. Puede elegir la que quiera, pues Koumur le hará el vestido más bello que sus viejas manos puedan coser. Mire que bellas son. Lo mejor para la futura novia.

—¿Puedo elegir cualquiera? —preguntó con un poco de timidez acercándose al carro para luego pasar la punta de sus dedos por la suave seda.

—Por supuesto, hime-sama —dijo el hombrecito quien ya comenzaba a sacar la cinta de medición.

Observó el hermoso patrón de flores de cerezo en uno de los rollos. Se perdió en los intrincados diseños de las hojas doradas en una seda plateada con algo de melancolía. No estaba segura de que ella mereciese algo tan bello, lo cual la hacía sentir bastante insegura de todo ese asunto de su matrimonio. Fue precisamente cuando levantó un rollo de seda rosa que un rostro surgió entre ésta lanzándole el contenido de más de la mitad del carro de telas.

—¿Futura novia? Ni si quiera si la vistieran en oro y plata de pies a cabeza un hombre se casaría con ella —Judar la observaba riendo a carcajadas, sosteniendo su estómago mientras rodaba encima de las sedas, claramente satisfecho de que una vez más había logrado asustarla en uno de sus infantiles trucos— ¿Para qué quieres tanta ropa de cualquier forma? ¡Siempre luces igual!

—Judar… —gruño Ka Koubun intentando atraparlo mientras éste saltaba de un carrito de telas hacia otro, lanzándole los rollos de seda— ¡Cuantas veces debo decirte que no entres a la habitación de Kougyoku-hime sin pedir una audiencia primero!

—¡La conscientes demasiado Ka Koubun! —se quejó finalmente para saltar sobre el mosquitero de la cama de la princesa y acostarse en éste, mirándolos desde las alturas— Si sigue así va a llegar a los treinta soltera, arrugada, vieja y gorda.

—¿No has hablado con Kouen nii-sama aún, verdad? —Le preguntó mientras intentaba sacarse de encima los rollos de tela. Por alguna extraña razón sintió un extraño placer cuando vio el rostro despistado de Judar, quien evidentemente aún no se enteraba del viaje que harían.

—¿Para qué querría hablar con él hoy? —preguntó curioso, pero indiferente al mismo tiempo—. Vi a estos sujetos llevando los carros de seda y pensé que sería agradable dormir en ellos, pero tu horrenda voz me despertó.

—Entonces, asumo, que aún no sabes del viaje —Kougyoku se puso de pie lentamente, arreglando su vestido, y dejando que el sastre imperial comenzara a medirla.

—¿Qué viaje? —preguntó Judar desde encima de la cama, por sobre el mosquitero, un tanto emocionado.

—Hakuryuu-san, Ka Koubun, tú y yo iremos a Sindria —le comunicó Kougyoku fingiendo desinterés, pero analizando desde el rabillo de su mirada la reacción de Judar.

—¿Eeeh? —exclamó casi cayéndose de la cama— ¿De verdad? ¡De seguro veremos al rey Idiota entonces! —dijo emocionado y sonriente. Al parecer a Judar le agradaba la idea de poder viajar para dicho país, aunque era seguro que nadie en ese lugar tenía mucho ánimo de verlo—. Hace tiempo he querido ver el pueblucho que construyó Sinbad en esa isla mugrosa.

—La verás de punta a punta. De seguro tendrás bastante tiempo hasta la ceremonia —una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro.

—¿Qué ceremonia? —preguntó Judar levantando una ceja.

—Ka Koubun. Explícale.

—La del matrimonio entre Kougyou-hime y Sinbad-sama —observar la mirada de sorpresa de Judar fue impagable—. El emperador llegó a un acuerdo con el Rey de Sindria para que se despose con Kougyoku-hime.

—¿Eh? ¿Estás fumando hachís de nuevo Ka Koubun? —le preguntó algo irritado— Eso es imposible. Sinbad nunca se comprometería con una mujer así como así, mucho menos con la solterona.

—Partiremos dentro de una semana —dijo el hombre intentando recoger las telas que Judar había tirado—. El Magi irá en la comitiva como representante del imperio.

—¿Realmente piensan que me van a hacer creer que _tú_ te va a casar con Sinbad? —le preguntó un tanto aburrido apuntándola con el dedo índice, para luego echarse a reír nuevamente.

—Veelo tú mismo —dijo Kougyoku con calma, lanzándole el pergamino que Kouen le había entregado anteriormente—. Supongo que reconoces ese sello—miró a Judar de reojo viendo como su rostro lucía completamente sorprendido—. Creo que me debes una disculpa. No podrás volver a decirme solterona—decirlo la hizo sentir extrañamente orgullosa de sí misma—. Me casaré con el rey de Sindria.

Judar atrapó el pergamino en el aire y lo miró con una ceja levantada, como si todo aquello fuese una broma que ella y Ka Koubun le estaban jugando y en la cual se negaba a caer. Lo abrió y le echó una mirada, para luego observar a Kougyoku como si se tratara de una completa extraña.

—¿Sinbad y tú eh? —preguntó en un tono que le provocó un vuelco en el estómago— Ese sujeto es...

—Sinbad-sama es un Rey galante, gentil y valeroso! —lo interrumpió ella antes de que Judar pudiese decir algo desagradable de su novio— Soy muy afortunada de poder casarme con alguien así.

Judar la observó un momento y pareció como si ambos estuviesen en un duelo de miradas, esperando que uno de los dos pestañara. El ambiente se volvió extrañamente tenso y hasta el sastre imperial detuvo las mediciones del cuerpo de la princesa, comenzando a sudar. Era como si el mismísimo aire se hubiese vuelto pesado, haciendo que el corazón de todos los presentes latiera más lento de lo común. Kougyoku podía notar que algo extraño le sucedía al ruhk, aunque no lo pudiese ver.

Y así como sucedió se detuvo y todos parecieron volver a respirar mientras Judar se daba la vuelta con los brazos sobre la cabeza.

—¿Así que esa islucha se convertirá en tu nuevo hogar? Que apropiado para alguien como tú —comenzó a reír como sí nada, haciendo que todos se mostraran confundidos por su cambio abrupto de humor—. Ese lugar huele a juerga y sal, vino agrio y mierda—dijo sin mirarla, flotando en el aire hacia la ventana con desinterés.

Kougyoku no respondió, sólo volteó el rostro hacia el sastre y éste al darse cuenta de la mirada de la princesa siguió tomando las medidas. Cuando el olor a melocotones desapareció de su alcoba, supo que el Magi se había retirado.

Extrañamente, sintió una melancolía que ni siquiera las hermosas sedas lograron apaciguar.

Estaba nuevamente sola.


End file.
